


Let's Know You In Order To Kill You, Harry Potter!

by Books and Fanfic (BooksFanfic), RiddleSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Characters Reads the Books, F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksFanfic/pseuds/Books%20and%20Fanfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleSnape/pseuds/RiddleSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> When harry hands himself to Voldemort to be killed, he didn't expect to Voldemort to have others ideas. Voldemort and inner circle reads the Hp books. Possible slash in future chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Know You In Order To Kill You, Harry Potter!

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:**  at the beginning the italic part is taken directly word by word from the 34 chapter 'the forest again' of HP&DH

"blah" = Speaking

/blah\ = Parseltongue

 _blah_  = Thinking

 **blah**  = book

 

* * *

**Prologue**

" _I was, it seems . . . mistaken," said Voldemort._

" _You weren't."_

_Harry said it as loudly as he could, with all the force he could muster: He did not want to sound afraid. The Resurrection Stone slipped from between his numb fingers, and out of the corner of his eyes he saw his parents, Sirius, and Lupin vanish as he stepped forward into the firelight. At that moment he felt that nobody mattered but Voldemort. It was just the two of them._

_The illusion was gone as soon as it had come. The giants roared as the Death Eaters rose together, and there were many cries, gasps, even laughter. Voldemort had frozen where he stood, but his red eyes had found Harry, and he stared as Harry moved toward him, with nothing but the fire between them._

_Then a voice yelled: "HARRY! NO!"_

_He turned: Hagrid was bound and trussed, tied to a tree nearby. His massive body shook the branches overhead as he struggled, desperate._

" _NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT'RE YEH - ?"_

" _QUIET!" shouted Rowle, and with a flick of his wand, Hagrid was silenced._

_Bellatrix, who had leapt to her feet, was looking eagerly from Voldemort to Harry, her breast heaving. The only things that moved were the flames and the snake, coiling and uncoiling in the glittering cage behind Voldemort's head._

_Harry could feel his wand against his chest, but he made no attempt to draw it. He knew that the snake was too well protected, knew that if he managed to point the wand at Nagini, fifty curses would hit him first. And still, Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and now Voldemort tilted his head a little to the side, considering the boy standing before him, and a singularly mirthless smile curled the lipless mouth._

" _Harry Potter," he said very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. "The Boy Who Lived."_

_None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting: Everything was waiting. Hagrid was struggling, and Bellatrix was panting, and Harry thought inexplicably of Ginny, and her blazing look, and the feel of her lips on his -_

_Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear -_

_He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone._

When Harry awoke, he felt his body stiff and arching. Harry groaned trying to open his eyes. But his eyes were too tired. He tried to move and notice that he was on a chair with his arms locked to the armchair and his legs locked to the legs of the chair. Harry lifted his head at once, opening his eyes.

Voldemort was sitting in front of him looking at him, calculating. Harry saw the elder wand in his hand and… the resurrection stone in his other hand.

"Welcome to the word of the living, Harry." Harry tried to move, but the magic ropes only got tighter. "Oh no Harry, you won't be leaving there until I let you."

Harry heard laugh and he looked around, noticing the death eaters that were surrounding them. The entire inner circle was there. Bellatrix looked too pleased with herself. Harry saw her approach and put several books at his feet. Harry looked at them. There were seven blank looking books at his feet and he had no idea what was going on. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Voldemort lift the elder wand.

A bright light attacked Harry and he gasped closing his eyes. Harry couldn't understand why Voldemort hadn't killed him. That's what he wanted, right?

"Sit, my friends. This is going to be a long day."

Harry opened his eyes and saw the thirteen death eaters of the inner circle sat around him; Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Lestrange Sr., Yaxley, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., Nott Sr., Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Accio." Harry looked at Voldemort while the books (which now had gained a few words on the cover) went to the man outstretched hand. "I always wondered why I couldn't kill you, Harry Potter. So instead of just kill you, we decided to get to know you and then choose what to do."

Harry's color left his face; he looked at the books' titles. 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone', 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets', 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban', 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix', 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince' and 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing, if that was his life then Voldemort would find out that Harry was a horcrux and then…

"I'll start, shall we?" Voldemort picked the first novel and read: "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Well, well. Isn't this about your first year of Hogwarts School Harry?" he taunted. " **CHAPTER ONE – The Boy Who Lived**."

"That's enough! Just kill me already!"

"Oh no Harry, you might be ready to die, but I'm not willing to kill you without making sure to know everything that you've done." Voldemort looked at the books in his hands and then back at Harry. "Now be quiet or I'll be forced to silence you."

**TBC**


End file.
